Harry Potter and the Cards Masters
by dragonrider1
Summary: This is a CCS/Harry Potter crossover. Sakura is summoned to Hogwarts by her Dream and Hope Cards. If you want to know a bit more, you will have to read. Please review, I need you to improve my English ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Cards Masters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Sorry but I really suck when it comes to titles. This is a CCS/Harry Potter fan fiction. I do not own these characters: Sakura and her friends belong to CLAMP. Harry Potter and his friends, as well as Hogwarts, belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing which is mine is the story.  
  
I hate seeing this disclaimer at each chapter so I only write it here. Don't even try to sue me, I don't have any money ^_^  
  
Other thing important: all the characters are 16.  
  
This is a slight mix between Sakura the manga and the anime. Everything happened as in the anime and the movies. When Syaoran went back to Hong Kong, Sakura did create the Love Card and give to her love his teddy bear. Then, the second movie happened (with the Void Card and the creation of the Hope Card). After these events, Syaoran went back to Hong Kong, before coming back, like in the manga. After these events, Syaoran and Eriol created their own set of cards. Tomoyo pointed out that none of them was Card Captor anymore and decided to call her friends "the Cards Masters."  
  
Harry had once again met with Voldemort last year. Thanks to Severus Snape, he escaped his death again but now, all the Death Eaters know for sure that Snape is no longer with them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summer was his most hated holidays. Usually, children enjoyed this long stay away from school. But for Harry Potter, it was something like hell on earth. Harry lived with his uncle Vernon, his aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley. The three of them were happy to call themselves "perfectly normal people" and they hated Harry because he hadn't anything of a perfectly normal young boy. Harry Potter was a wizard, the most well-known wizard of his time. But Harry Potter was the most depressed wizard at the moment, having to clean his uncle's new car, while the sun was high above him, without any cloud to give Harry a bit of shadow.  
  
Harry sighed again as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. His fingers lingered on his lightning-shaped scar. He hadn't felt it for the whole summer, which was welcome as well as unexpected. Two years ago, Lord Voldemort had come back to his powers and last year had been very hard to Harry, having to pass his exams with the terrible pain that Voldemort could send to him by this scar.  
  
Shaking his head, Harry carried on his cleaning. I wonder what Voldemort would think about his greatest foe, cleaning his uncle's car like any other Muggle. This thought brought a smirk on Harry's lips. Underage wizards weren't allowed to use magic. He had already been in trouble with the Ministry of Magic some years before and didn't wish to be again. But some days, like this one, he really wished he could use his magic to clean stuff. Or disappear from this house. With a slight sigh of relief, Harry wiped the last trace of soap from the car.  
  
"Aren't you done yet?"  
  
"I'm, Aunt Petunia."  
  
"Then, come back here and have your diner. Then, in your room and not a word until Vernon's guests leave."  
  
"Yes, Aunt Petunia."  
  
Harry walked his way to the kitchen and eat his diner, silently and lonely. Then, as he had been told, he went in his room. There, he took his books from under his bed and began to work on his homework. The last thing he has to do was his Potions essay. Again, Harry's mind began to wander. Last year, Snape had risked his life to save Harry's. And now, everyone knew that he was no longer a Death Eater. Voldemort as well. Somehow, Harry had had a hard time to understand why, Snape had helped him out. Of course, he knew that, once, his father had saved Snape's life. But if James Potter hadn't, he would have been in big troubles, along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, James's two best friends. Then, as if to pay his debt, Snape had helped Harry, back in his first year. Harry had thought that he and Snape were even. When he had tried to thanks Snape for what he had done some weeks ago, the Potions master had told him that he didn't have to thank him and had walked away. Harry still didn't know what to think about that.  
  
A soft noise made Harry looked up from his potions essay and he smiled when he saw Hedwig. The owl was back from the Burrow, Ron's house, with an answer to his letter. The white owl waited for her master to untie the letter before flying to her cage. Harry gave her some water before opening the letter.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Hope that the Muggles aren't too bad with you. I'm sorry not to have written back sooner but we were waiting for Dumbledore's answer. He said that as long as you're with your family, the Death Eaters can't do anything to you, so he'd rather you to stay with the Muggle till the end of the holidays.  
  
Mum tried to change his mind but you know our Headmaster. Anyway, I hope that you're not too sad about that. Somehow, I have the feeling that you already knew that you wouldn't be allowed to come.  
  
We will do to Diagon Alley the 30th August and stay over there to the first September. I hope you will be allowed to join us there (Dumbledore is okay)  
  
Your friend  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry sighed. Yes, he knew that Dumbledore wouldn't agree. Voldemort had told him that a powerful spell from the Headmaster was protecting Harry whenever he was with his uncle's family. But he had hoped he would be allowed to go too.  
  
Harry fell onto his bed and closed his eyes.  
  
"I wish someone could defeat Voldemort." He murmured softly as he fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sky was dark blue. Harry was on the Hogwarts Grounds, by the lake. He could see the castle near him. The full moon was shining brightly behind the Astronomy Tower. And on the top of the tower, people were standing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry woke up with a start. He sat up and automatically put a hand over his scar. It was the funniest sensation he had ever felt. Usually, this kind of dreams was related to Voldemort, and his head was splitting from pain. But tonight, the young wizard was puzzled, for his scar wasn't burning, just sending a comforting warm all over his body. Sleep went back into Harry's eyes, before the boy could analyze a bit more his situation. With a sigh, Harry laid back in his bed and closed his eyes again, now a bit more confident about spending four more weeks with his family before going back to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Please read and review. Do tell me if you can find mistakes, spelling or grammar. I'll try and fix them up.  
  
Next chapter is with Sakura. 


	2. The Call

Chapter 2: The Call  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura was looking at the sky as the last star began to fade away in the growing light of the sun. She had come to love this hour of the day, when the sun was just beginning to shine on Tomoeda. As she loved when the moon was shining high in the sky. With a last look at the awaking city, Sakura closed her window and got ready for school.  
  
'Sakura?'  
  
The young girl looked up from her bag. Her name had been murmured, right inside her heart. With a smile, she turned toward her desk, to see the Sakura Book glowing from its spot. With a wave from her hand, the book flew toward her. Slowly, she opened it. The Sakura Cards flew out of it and surrounded their mistress. As always, a feeling of peace washed over the Card Mistress as her cards danced around her. After some moment of silent communion, the Dream Card flew forward.  
  
'I've got something to show you.'  
  
Nodding, Sakura went to sit on her bed and she held out a hand for the card. As soon as the card touched her skin, Sakura felt herself being drawn into the dream realm.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It was the night. The moon was glowing high in the sky. The wind was cold, but she wasn't. She had her staff in her hands. Even if she couldn't see them, Sakura could feel Syaoran and Eriol's powers just next to her. Taking a look around her, Sakura saw that she was standing at the top of what seemed to be an Occidental castle. Looking downward, she saw that the castle was built in the middle of a clearing. She could see a huge forest on a side of the castle. Nearby was a lake, shining in the moonlight. And just next to the lake was someone. She couldn't see this person very well. But, with this strange ability conferred by dreams, she could see his eyes perfectly well. Eyes as bright and as green as were her own.  
  
Suddenly, the settings changed. She was now in front of a ruined house. She could hear a baby crying. She spotted him on the ground a bit farther. Again these bright green eyes.  
  
Again she moved in the dream, being drawn back to the castle. It was now in ruined too. And again, she saw these green eyes. Lifeless, this time.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura's eyes snapped open and she nearly cried out. She was slightly out of breath and when she looked at her hand, she understood why. The Return Card had joined the Dream when she was 'asleep'.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
'Future and Past. What could happen and what had happened.' said the Hope as she flew forward at her turn. 'We are worried. I received a call this night. From this boy. It was more like a plea, really. A plea for help.'  
  
Sakura understood at once and stood up.  
  
"Where is he? If he needs help, we will go to him and help as much as we can."  
  
The cards sent feeling of love to their mistress. If there was a thing that the card loved, it was this uncanny desire to help and to always do her best Sakura had ever had. Hope flew in Sakura's hand.  
  
'The problem is we don't know where this place is.'  
  
"Well, Syaoran and Eriol are with me in this dream. One of them must know."  
  
"Sakura! Breakfast's ready!" called out Touya.  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
The girl looked at her cards and nodded to them.  
  
"I'll talk to Syaoran. If we don't come up with something, we'll call Eriol. Perhaps Clow Reed knew about this place. Don't worry. Everything will be fine."  
  
With that, Sakura sent a smile to her cards and went dashing downstairs.  
  
"That's not even funny. I don't have to call out for the little monster a hundred times anymore."  
  
"I'm no monster!"  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto smiled as he looked at his two children fighting even before beginning their breakfast. It was nearly a ritual between them, even if Sakura was now 16 and Touya 20. Still smiling, he put a plate in front of each of the arguing siblings and sat in front of Sakura.  
  
"You should begin to eat or you will be late to meet with Tomoyo and Syaoran."  
  
Sakura flashed a smile to her father and did as she was told, not without kicking her older brother under the table. Touya prevented himself from crying out by biting in a piece of bread. Shooting a death glare to his sister, he began eating as well.  
  
"I'm working till late tonight. So don't bother waiting for me and eat as soon as dinner is ready, okay?" Fujitaka said.  
  
"I'm working tonight too." Touya remarked, pointing at the board behind him.  
  
Sakura nodded, her mouth too full to speak. After swallowing, she glanced at the board to see that her brother was again out, working to pay his studies. She thought about that a minute, realizing that she had the house for herself.  
  
"Do you mind if I invite Tomoyo and Syaoran after school?"  
  
With a smile, Fujitaka shook his head before standing up to clean the table.  
  
"As long as the gaki stay well out of my room."  
  
Sakura smiled at her brother's answer. Touya and Syaoran relationship hadn't begun very well. And, somehow, Sakura had a feeling that the fact that Syaoran falling in love with her hadn't done anything to get the things better. Touya was a bit overprotective when it came to his little sister. Gathering her things, Sakura ran outside after shouting 'goodbye' to her father and brother.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
On her way to the park, Sakura thought again about her dream. She had a strange feeling that the person near the lake was effectively a boy. And that it was really him she had seen as he baby and after. Sakura refused to even think about this part of the dream. Hope had said it was what could happen. What could happen if Sakura didn't reach the boy in time. She was sure of that. And she was decided to prevent his death.  
  
All in her thoughts, she nearly bumped into Tomoyo.  
  
"Hi Sakura. You seem too thoughtful to be alright. Is there something wrong?"  
  
Sakura smiled a bit to her best friend. Tomoyo had always had this incredible insight when it came to feeling people's moods. Sometime, Sakura even wondered if it wasn't a bit magic.  
  
"The Dream and the Return showed me something this morning. A bad thing, in fact."  
  
"So, the Card Mistress will at last return to her duty and fight against evil. I will have loads of new opportunities to film your new adventures. As a matter of fact, I've just finished some new suits that will look absolutely marvelous on you."  
  
Sakura laughed a bit at Tomoyo's display. Since even before she became a Card Captor, Tomoyo had decided that Sakura was the perfect subject for her movies and the perfect girl to wear her so many suits. So, as she was capturing the Clow Cards, and later transforming them into the Sakura Cards, she had worn from a cat-suit to a heart-suit, with so many others between that she didn't really remember how many of them she had put on. Sakura knew that her friend had brought back this memory to cheer her up, and she was grateful.  
  
"What about this sudden need of costumes?"  
  
Sakura turned round to see Syaoran behind her. She smiled a bit, before growing totally serious. Again, Tomoyo seemed to feel the change of mood and grew serious in turn.  
  
"I think we should sit a bit farther, so no one can overhear us."  
  
Nodding at Tomoyo's proposition, Sakura walked toward the nearby trees. Syaoran shot a glance to Tomoyo before following her. When the both of then joined her, Sakura sat on the grass and looked up at them. Tomoyo and Syaoran sat as well and waited for Sakura to explain herself a bit more.  
  
"This morning, the Dream and the Return went to me and asked me to use them. They showed me the past and a possible future. In this future, a boy was dead. In the past, he was a baby crying. I saw him near an occidental castle too. You were with me Syaoran, at that castle. And Eriol was there too. Though I couldn't see you, I could feel both your powers around me. When I woke up, the Hope told me that this boy had sent a call for help and that she had heard it. However, none of the cards know about this castle."  
  
"Did you ask Kero about this place?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Kero spent the whole night with Yue. There are still trying to find a way to unlock my full powers."  
  
Sakura sighed at this thought. Even though she was now powerful enough to give enough power to Yue, the moon guardian and his alternative form, Yukito Tsukishiro, still needed a lot of rest from time to time. Secretly, Sakura was also hoping to be able to give back his powers to her brother, as well as securing Yue and Yukito existences.  
  
"I've never been to an occidental castle, as far as I can remember. You said that Eriol was with us. He must know more about that. He always knows more than us, anyway." Syaoran shrugged and stood up. "No need to bang our heads for the moment. But we need to hurry if we want to be on time at school."  
  
Both the girls stood up and the three of them walked their way to school.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The bell rang and Sakura closed her math book with relief. Even if she wasn't really bad, she still hated math. Luckily, it was her last course of the day. As usual, Syaoran was waiting for her and Tomoyo by a tree, as he finished sooner than them.  
  
"Hi there! Do you want to come home this afternoon? I've got the house for myself until late tonight."  
  
Tomoyo smiled her acceptance and Syaoran nodded his, and they were soon on their way. As soon as they stepped inside the Kinomoto's house, a yellow flash flew from upstairs.  
  
"What about this dream, Sakura? Why didn't you call me, or Yue, this morning when Dream and Return showed you that?"  
  
"Calm down, Kero. You were probably still trying to find a solution to our other problem. I didn't want to bother you."  
  
The little winged creature seemed to accept this excuse. As everyone settled in the kitchen, Tomoyo took her mobile phone out of her bag and threw it to Sakura.  
  
"If Eriol is part of all this, I think you should call him."  
  
Sakura sighed a bit but dialed the number. After what seemed to be ten minutes, someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Eriol? It's Sakura. Did I wake you up?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, Sakura, you did. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Sorry about that. Hope received a message this morning from a boy. A call for help. Then Dream and Return showed me the past of this boy and a future when he is dead. I would like to help, but I don't know what to do."  
  
"Well, only someone with strong magic could send a message to a magic card. Could you tell me more about the dream?"  
  
"First, I was at the top of an occidental castle."  
  
"Wait! Was there a lake and a huge forest nearby?"  
  
"You know the place?"  
  
Next to Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo looked up as she said these words. They saw Sakura nodded as she was listening to whatever Eriol was now telling her. Then, she hung up and looked back at her friends.  
  
"Eriol would like all of us to go to England."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, this is for you, Firedragon. Hope you will enjoy it. Don't hesitate to tell me if you see mistakes.  
  
Please, readers, review to tell me if I should continue. 


	3. Decisions and explanations

Chapter 3: Decisions and explanations  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura was now sitting in front of her father and brother. Yukito and Kero were here too. She had just told them about her dream and Eriol's request. Touya was now pacing along the table, still not believing what her friend had asked her to do.  
  
"Has he gone mad? You have exams at the end of the year! And how will you explain you absence to your school? This is just crazy. You can't go for no one knows how much time without anyone."  
  
"We will be with her." Yukito said calmly. "I mean, Yue, Kero and I occasionally. She will be perfectly safe."  
  
"That's not the point, Yuki!"  
  
Sakura sighed at her brother's reply, but didn't look away from her father. Since she had told him, he hadn't said a word. He was looking at Touya with a growing smile one his face. Finally, he stood up and put a hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure you're her brother and not her father?"  
  
Touya stopped pacing and looked disbelievingly into his father's eyes. Fujitaka Kinomoto smiled before turning his eyes to his daughter.  
  
"This could be a good occasion to learn a bit more about occidental civilization and to improve your already good English."  
  
Sakura just nodded, not really knowing what her father meant. When he saw that, Fujitaka's smile grew a bit wider.  
  
"You will go in England as long as Touya goes with you and if you promise that you will write to me at least once a week."  
  
Sakura jumped around the table and straight into her father's arms. Touya calmed down instantly, appalled that he hadn't thought about that before. Yukito and Kero smiled to each other, thinking it had more than a good idea to have explained to Sakura's father all about her powers.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The plane's wheels touched the ground and Sakura woke up with a start. She had had the dream again. She had seen these green eyes, so similar to her own, watching her from beside the lake. She remembered the first time she had such dreams: it had been the day before she had found the Clow Cards. At that time, she had dreamt about the Final Judgment. Later, she had dreamt about her 'final battle' with Eriol as she was changing the cards into Sakura Cards. She was wondering what this dream could mean.  
  
Syaoran put a hand on her shoulder, wearing his look 'Don't worry too much'. Sakura smiled and stood up as everyone began to get ready to get off the plane. The Card Mistress took a look inside her bag to see that Kero was still sleeping, visibly happy. Syaoran smiled as he opened his own bag to look at his own guardians, Feng, who looked like a lizard and Lung, a curious little bird, sleeping as well. Finally, Tomoyo and Sakura were the first outside, not even waiting for the others. They quickly made their way through the passport control and to the meeting point. There, a smiling Eriol was waiting for them.  
  
"Hello! It's nice to see you again."  
  
Sakura nearly broke Eriol's neck in a huge hug. Tomoyo satisfied herself with a kiss on his cheek. When he was able to extract himself from Sakura's arms, Eriol looked around to see the others coming their way.  
  
"So, how is my cute little descendant?"  
  
"I've already told you not to call me that." Syaoran growled.  
  
With a smile, Eriol led the team toward the exit, their luggage being sent to his home magically.  
  
When they finally arrived there, Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran couldn't help but smile. His mansion looked a lot like the one he had owned back in Tomoeda. As he opened the door, a shout could be heard from inside and a flash of pink shot past everyone to jump on Touya.  
  
"I was sure you will come along. It had been such a long time."  
  
"Nakuru?"  
  
"Don't get angry, ok?"  
  
"I can't breathe anymore!"  
  
And everyone sweat-dropped as they saw that Nakuru was nearly strangling Touya. Eriol let everyone come in and settle their thing before calling them for tea. As they were sitting around cakes and cup of tea, Eriol cleared his throat. Immediately, Nakuru and Suppi transformed into their true forms of Ruby-Moon, a tall girl with pink and black dress and butterfly wings, and Spinel-Sun, a black panther with blue and black wings. Taking the hint, Kero and Yukito became Kerberos, a yellow lion with yellowish white feathered wings, and Yue, and tall angel all dressed in white and blue with blueish white wings and hair. Lung, the little lizard, changed into a very impressive green Chinese dragon, the same size than Kerberos, while the little bird Feng became Feng Huang, an as impressive Chinese phoenix, as big as his fellow dragon, all in white, black, blue, red and yellow. After everyone finished, Eriol began speaking.  
  
"I did a bit of research, mainly in the memories of Clow Reed. As I told you on the phone, Sakura, the only place I know, or well knew, which looks like your dream is Hogwarts. This is a school for young wizards and witches, where they learn the basics of magic. It had been founded something like a thousand years ago. In the occidental world, magic is something very restricted. There is even a Ministry of Magic here. Anyway, Clow was one of the first students of the school. That's how I know about the place. Personally, I've never been there."  
  
"They've got a school to teach magic?" asked Syaoran quite disbelievingly.  
  
"It's not at all your kind of magic. Here, everything functions differently, when it comes to magic."  
  
"So what about the boy?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Long time ago, a powerful wizard named Tom Marvolo Riddle went wrong. Using very dark powers, he tried to take over the occidental wizarding community. If he had succeed, he would have probably attack the rest of the world afterward. However, numerous were those opposed to him. Among them, there was a young couple. One night, Voldemort turned out at their home and killed them. But when he tried to kill their one-year-old son, his spell backfired and hit him instead. During the past years, Voldemort tried to rise to power again, but never succeed until two years ago. That's all I know. I don't really like to go and see the occidental wizarding world."  
  
"Why not?" asked Sakura, out of curiosity.  
  
Eriol looked for his words before answering "Most of them are arrogant and think they are better than anyone who can't do magic. And, with the exception of a very few, they think that their magic is the only one worthy studying."  
  
"How strange. It reminds me of someone else." Syaoran smiled to Eriol, as he said these words.  
  
Eriol grinned back at Syaoran. Sakura stood up, thinking about what Eriol had said, pacing next to her chair.  
  
"Well, we just have to stay next to this school and show up when things become dirty."  
  
"Not so easy, dear. Here, magic is something highly restricted."  
  
As the team stared at Eriol, Ruby-Moon felt she had to explain.  
  
"The occidental wizarding world is totally unknown from the rest of the world, in particular those who don't possess any magic inside them. There is a Ministry of Magic, with a whole bunch of rules. Legally, neither Eriol nor the whole of you are allowed to do magic here, because you are what the Ministry called 'under-aged wizards'. The only way to be allowed to do magic here is having a diploma."  
  
"Wait a second." Syaoran said. "Eriol, you've just said that you never went to this school."  
  
"I didn't, but Clow Reed did. In fact, he was one of the first students of this school. I had a deal with the Ministry of Magic. I didn't go to school and in return I use my powers only when I really need them, as long as I'm in England that is."  
  
Sakura stopped pacing and stood in front of Eriol.  
  
"I want to help this boy. Clow Reed had created the Clow Cards to protect and cherish. Well, I want to protect him."  
  
Everyone recognized Sakura's look and Eriol smiled slightly as he stood up. He calmly walked to his fireplace and took a small handful of a powder that was just next to it. Sending flames burning magically inside the fireplace, he then threw the powder inside.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore."  
  
With this, the flames turned green and to the surprise of nearly everyone in the room, the head of a rather old looking a man appeared into the flames.  
  
"Eriol, what a pleasant surprise! I haven't heard from you for a long time."  
  
"I know and want to apologize. But you know my position when it comes to your world." As the man nodded, Eriol went on. "I'm afraid this call is about business. Are you free at the moment?"  
  
"Yes, but not for long sadly."  
  
Eriol stepped aside and, to the stupor of the others, the man walked into the room by the fireplace. He was wearing long robes, had long and white hair and beard and twinkling blue eyes behind a pair of half-moon shaped spectacles.  
  
"That's quite impressive." Tomoyo murmured.  
  
Dumbledore shot a warning glance to Eriol who just smiled and looked at his friends.  
  
"Everyone, this is Albus Dumbledore, the actual Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus, let me introduce you to Sakura Kinomoto, Mistress of the Sakura Cards formerly known as the Clow Cards, Syaoran Li, Master of the Syaoran Cards, Tomoyo Daidouji, their best friend, and Touya Kinomoto, Sakura's older brother. Yue and Kerberos are now Sakura's protectors while Lung and Feng Huang are Syaoran's."  
  
As he was talking, Eriol had pointed out everyone to the older man. After that, he offered him a chair. Dumbledore relaxed visibly at the mention of the Clow Cards and sat down.  
  
"Sakura called me yesterday with a very strange dream." Eriol carried on. "Although she's never been there, she dreamt of Hogwarts and a boy. She saw this boy dead and wishes to prevent this from happening."  
  
As Albus looked at her with his twinkling eyes, Sakura smiled slightly and began telling him about the dream. After she was done, Eriol and Dumbledore exchange a look, saying to the others that, as usual, Eriol hadn't told them everything he knew. With an exasperated sigh, Sakura looked at Yue and Kerberos. Both of them shrugged lightly, knowing full well it wasn't even worthy to bother trying to know what Eriol was hiding. Dumbledore stood and fumbled inside his robes. Then he presented letters to Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol.  
  
"These are letters telling that you're accepted in Hogwarts, as foreign students willing to learn our magic. Of course, Card masters, your guardians are allowed into the school as well. You will begin with the sixth year students and assist to the classes. However, you will not be obliged to do the homework, except if you want to. Mr. Kinomoto, you're too old to be a student, do you mind be a teacher?"  
  
"No. I know a lot about fighting techniques, if you need."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. Tomoyo's hand went up slowly.  
  
"Excuse me but, I don't have any magic."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled over the dark-haired young woman. Eriol answered instead of him.  
  
"You don't have any oriental magic. But, you do possess the gift for occidental one. I'm sure of that."  
  
"And so do I." Dumbledore added.  
  
"I've always told you that you had magic!" said Sakura laughing.  
  
Dumbledore laughed along with Eriol before going back to the fireplace and taking some Floo Powder. Throwing it in the fire, he clearly said 'Hogwarts castle, Headmaster office'.  
  
"I expect to see you all the first of September, at Hogwarts." With that, the wizard stepped into the flames and disappeared. After that, Eriol looked at his friends.  
  
"I think we've got things to do."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N I know that I didn't bother with the problem of language. I also know that I've a bit messed with the timelines, but hey, it's my story ^_^  
  
For those who don't know, Lung is the mightiest dragon of Chinese mythology, ruler of the sky and weather. Feng Huang is simply the name of the Chinese phoenix.  
  
Next chapter: Diagon Alley. 


	4. Diagon Alley

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was laying on his bed, in the Leaky Cauldron. It was the 31st of August, and he was staying there with the Weasleys and Hermione Granger. The young man finally stood up and got ready to go and buy his things for the coming year.  
  
Strangely, his dream came back in his mind. Through the summer, it had become clearer and clearer. Now, he saw five people and six strange creatures standing on Hogwarts's towers. Curiously, the only thing he could really see was a pair of bright green eyes, exactly like his own, looking at him from the Astronomy tower.  
  
A small knock on is door broke his reverie.  
  
"Harry? Time to go."  
  
"I'm coming Mrs. Weasley."  
  
Grabbing his bag, Harry checked he had the key of his vault before heading out.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura turned abruptly round, staring at Eriol.  
  
"What's that?" She was pointing at a curious sign, saying 'The Leaky Cauldron'.  
  
"This is the way in Diagon Alley." Eriol answered with a smile.  
  
Then he stepped inside. Shrugging at Sakura's questioning glance, Touya followed with Yukito. Syaoran and Tomoyo smiled to their friend.  
  
"You should know better than trying to question Eriol."  
  
With a sigh, Sakura followed inside. The place was dark and shabby. The room went quiet as they looked up at the new comers. Sakura looked around, to see people wearing long robes and staring at them with odd looks. The barman, an old and quite bald man, quickly came from behind his bar and straight to them.  
  
"Can I help you kids? You seem lost. You know that you aren't allowed in places like that." The man was obviously trying to shoo them away.  
  
"No. We're here to buy our supplies for school. We know where we're going."  
  
The old man looked down at Eriol before gasping.  
  
"Of course, sir. I'm sorry; I didn't recognize you right away."  
  
Eriol only smiled and led the others through the room. Sakura stepped closer to him.  
  
"Why all these people are staring at us like that? And how comes that you know this man?"  
  
"They aren't staring at us, but rather at our clothes. And I'm known here because of Clow Reed. Just follow me."  
  
The whole gang walked across the room. Suddenly, Sakura stopped on her tracks and turned round, looking for the stairs that led to the rooms. Tomoyo looked that way too to see four young people, about their age, coming down with two adults.  
  
"What's the matter, Sakura?"  
  
The others turned round as Tomoyo spoke, but Sakura made quickly her way through the room and put a hand on the shoulder of a boy with dark hair, smiling slightly to him.  
  
"Nice to finally meet you."  
  
Harry turned round as he felt the hand and only stared at the girl in front of him. The green eyes from his dream were now looking at him. Harry fell silent, wondering how this was possible. Noticing his look, Ron decided to speak.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Sakura Kinomoto. And what's yours?" she asked while looking at Harry.  
  
Only silence and astonished looks answered her question.  
  
"You mean you don't know who he is?"  
  
Ron's voice was more than puzzled. And he looked more than shocked when Sakura shook her head, still smiling.  
  
"But you've just said 'Nice to finally meet you'. You must have known about Harry before." Hermione said.  
  
"We met in our dreams."  
  
Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys turned to look at Harry as he said these words.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter. Nice to finally meet you too."  
  
Behind Sakura, Eriol cleared his throat and Sakura looked over her shoulder before slightly stepping aside and allowed her friends to come in view.  
  
"Let me introduce you to my friends and family: Tomoyo Daijoui, Syaoran Li, Yukito Tsukishiro, my brother Touya and Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
Hermione and both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gasped at that last name. Eriol only smiled to them. Harry noted but decided to ask later.  
  
"Well, this is Hermione Granger, and the Weasley family: Ginny, Ron and their parents."  
  
All the Japanese bowed politely in front of them, much to the English confusion. Still smiling, Eriol explained.  
  
"My friends are from Japan. They are here to attend to Hogwarts, as foreign students. I decided to go with them."  
  
Again, Hermione and Molly and Arthur Weasley gasped. Touya looked at his watch and sighed a bit.  
  
"I think we should go, if we want to be back at the manor before tonight."  
  
"You're going to buy your things?" Harry asked. As Sakura nodded, he went on. "Well, I will gladly show you around if you need. We were about to do some shopping too."  
  
The Weasleys urged their new friends to come with them and the Card Masters accepted.  
  
"Well, the first stop is Gringotts, the wizard's bank." Arthur Weasley said as he led his now bigger group of children to the courtyard outside the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Taking out his wand, Mr. Weasley counted bricks before tapping three times the wall in front of him. The Card Masters stared in awe as the wall moved out of the way and revealed a whole street. The group walked their way to a big and white building. And once again, the Cards Masters gasped as they took their first sight of what a goblin was. Eriol chuckled a bit before walking behind Mr. Weasley to the counter. Arthur Weasley put both his and Harry's vault keys on the counter. He was about to say something to Eriol when the young man produced four keys and put them on the counter next to the two others. Sakura sighed and walked to stand beside Eriol.  
  
"Let me guess. Clow knew that this day would come."  
  
Eriol only smiled and Sakura sent him a mock-glare. After the goblin finished examining the keys, he called for one of his colleagues and gave him the keys.  
  
"We will wait here. No need for the whole of us to go down." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. Hermione and Ginny went to stand next to her. They were soon joined by Touya and Yukito. Taking a look at to the sleeping forms of their guardians, Sakura and Syaoran gave their bags to the boys.  
  
Then the goblin led the group to the cart. After everyone got in, the goblin sped up deep down underground. They first stopped by Harry's vault, where once again, Harry tried to block the door so no one would see the large amount of gold that were lying inside. Then, coming back upward a bit, they stopped by the Weasleys' vault, where Mr. Weasley took all of the coins that were here. Then, the goblin sped upward for so long that Harry was beginning to think that he had forgotten about the others. They finally stopped and the goblin led all of them to the remaining vaults.  
  
"Vaults 20, 21, 22 and 23." The goblin held out a hand for the keys and Eriol gave them to him.  
  
Three more goblins were there, waiting for them and the first goblin gave to each a key, keeping the last one. Together, the goblins came nearer to the doors and Eriol turned to his friends.  
  
"I have the 20," he whispered quickly, "Sakura the 21, Syaoran the 22 and Tomoyo the 23."  
  
The Card Masters took place in front of each of their vault and waited for the goblins to open to doors. As the doors finally moved, everyone, safe from Eriol, gasped in surprise: in each vault were mountains of gold Galleons, silver Sickles and bronze Knuts. Eriol had already taken what he needed and stepped outside of his vault. Syaoran and Tomoyo hurried to follow his example and entered their vaults. Sakura stepped inside her own vault, looking around in amazement.  
  
"The gold coins are the most important. Fill your bag with them."  
  
Sakura turned round to look at Eriol.  
  
"Why did you do that? I mean, why Clow did do that? Why did he leave so much money for us?"  
  
With a smile, Eriol pointed at a table, just next to the door and stepped outside, to go and help Tomoyo. Sakura sighed and put three large handfuls of gold coins in her bag. Then she looked at the table. On it were a box and two letters, one for her and the other to someone called Ollivanders. She tore open her own.  
  
'My dear Sakura,  
  
I'm happy that you are here, in England. I know that you will succeed in your new mission. For once, I'm not the one who threw you into this, even if I knew this day would come to pass. I left you and your friends some money, so you wouldn't have to worry about that. Consider that as a present from your loving father.  
  
Give the other letter to Mr. Ollivanders. He is the man who will give you your wand.  
  
In the box is another little present for you. I hope you'll like it.  
  
Don't forget: you have your own magical formula and it makes you invincible.  
  
With all my love, Clow Reed'  
  
Sakura sighed and smiled, nearly able to see Clow smiling at her from above. She took the other letter and put it in her pocket. Then she took a look at the box. She opened it and smiled. Inside were long robes, looking like the robes that these people were wearing in the Leaky Cauldron, except that it was obviously something far more expensive. The robe was white, with gold and silver ribbons falling from the shoulders and the waist. She put the robe back into the box and took it with her as she stepped outside of the vault. She was the last one. The goblin closed her vault and gave her the key. All together, they made their way back to the entrance of the bank.  
  
There, the group split. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided to take Ginny to the second hand robe shop, as she was in need of new robes. The Dream Team and the Card Masters began with the school robes, in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, then the books in Flourish & Blotts. They bought some quills and parchment at the stationary shop before going to buy the Card Masters their cauldrons. They finished in the Apothecary for the potion ingredients. It was noon when everyone arrived in a crowded Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Tom, the barkeeper, settled them in a corner and gave them huge plate of pasta. As they began to eat Ron turned toward Hermione and Eriol.  
  
"So Mione, why were you so surprised when you heard Eriol's name?"  
  
Eriol chuckled as Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Really Ron, I think you should pay a bit more attention in class and work a bit more. Eriol is the reincarnation of one of the first students of Hogwarts. And it has been said that he didn't even need to study with us because he already knows everything." Hermione had said this last part looking at Eriol with awe in her eyes.  
  
"This is mostly true. I've inherited of Clow Reed's memory and part of his powers. He was one of the first four students, the first Ravenclaw. I don't know everything, but I know probably most of the things that you're learning. However, I'm only one of the two reincarnations of Clow."  
  
"Why did he split himself?" Ron asked, quite puzzled.  
  
"Clow had a big problem with his powers. He knew everything that would happen, so it took away his fun for life. He decided to die and rise again, but splitting himself in two. He did split his body but I'd received all his memory and powers. Sakura helped me to put that back the way Clow wanted it to be."  
  
"So who is the other reincarnation?"  
  
"Our father." Touya simply stated, pointing to Sakura and himself.  
  
"So, technically, you're Clow Reed's children." Hermione gasped slightly at that.  
  
"And mine too." Eriol said with a smile.  
  
"And where do you fit in this?" asked Harry while looking at Tomoyo and Syaoran.  
  
"I'm Sakura's best friend. We've known each other for quite some time." Tomoyo smiled at her friend, who smiled back.  
  
"And Syaoran is my cute little descendant." Eriol chuckled as Syaoran glared at him.  
  
"Clow Reed's mother was Chinese and the Head of the Li Clan, at that time. I am a Li and it's now my mother who is Head of the Clan."  
  
"What about the three of you?" asked Sakura with a smile.  
  
"Well, my family is an old wizarding family. I've got 5 brothers and a sister. You already know Ginny. Fred and George finished school last year and are trying to open a joke shop. Percy is working for the Ministry of Magic, Charlie is studying dragons in Romania and Bill is working for Gringotts."  
  
"I'm a Muggle-born and only child, so there isn't much to say about me. My parents are both dentists."  
  
"What's a Muggle-born?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
As the Dream Team looked at her with confusion in their eyes, Eriol decided to answer for them.  
  
"It means that Hermione is the first occidental witch in her family. Remember that I told you that the occidental wizarding world is keeping itself strictly away from those who haven't powers. Well, they called those who haven't any power 'Muggle'."  
  
The Card Masters nodded but looked a bit surprised.  
  
"You mean that it doesn't work like that in Japan?" asked Hermione, eager to learn something new.  
  
"In the oriental world, magic is known to everyone." Syaoran said. "Some families, like mine, are known to be powerful magic-users. We just live together with those who don't have powers, helping when we can or when we are asked."  
  
"That's why we're here." Sakura added. "My power kind of heard Harry, asking for help. So, here we are."  
  
Harry was now looking straight at Sakura, remembering this night when he has asked for someone to kill Voldemort. His dreams had begun this same night. He was about to say something when a shout cut him. An orange blur shot past his eyes and went straight to Syaoran's plate.  
  
"Hey, back off! That's mine. Ouch!"  
  
Now, Harry could see a bit more clearly a strange white-winged orange cat hanging at Syaoran's finger.  
  
"Kero! Stop that right now."  
  
The cat spat Syaoran's finger and went flying to Sakura.  
  
"You could have told me that it was time for lunch."  
  
The Dream Team gasped loudly, earning them the attention of their new friends.  
  
"This cat's just talked." Ron muttered, amazed.  
  
"I'm no cat. I'm the mighty beast-guardian of the Sakura Cards."  
  
Before anyone could say anything, Sakura snatched Kero and stuffed a big piece of bread in his mouth.  
  
"Sorry about that. He's a show-off." Sakura smiled to everyone.  
  
The rest of the meal was spent exchanging knowledge about occidental and oriental magic. Finally, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood up and excused themselves.  
  
"We are awaited at the Ministry. We'll be back here in some hours. You stay here and away from Knockturn Alley."  
  
Molly Weasley gave a hug to each of the Dream Team and smiled warmly to the Card Masters before hurrying to the door. Arthur just smiled and followed his wife.  
  
"Well, I think we should go and buy your wands, now." Harry said, standing up.  
  
Everyone followed his example and they all walked back in Diagon Alley. They finally arrived in front of Ollivanders. The group went inside.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter. I'm pleased to see you again. Holly and phoenix's feather, eleven inches. Pretty powerful one."  
  
Harry smiled to the old man, now quite used to him.  
  
"Yes. I'm here with some friends in need of a wand."  
  
Mr. Ollivander turned to the Card Masters and bowed slightly his head to them. He waved Tomoyo forward and took her measurement before going to take a wand from one of his shelves.  
  
"Here is something that could be suitable for you. Fourteen inches, yew and phoenix feather. Just give it a wave."  
  
Tomoyo went to raise her arm but Mr. Ollivander snatched the wand from her fingers.  
  
"No. Try this one: ten inches, mahogany and unicorn hair."  
  
Tomoyo has just taken the wand that a bright blue light surrounded her. Mr. Ollivander took back the wand, put it in a box and gave it to Tomoyo with a smile. Eriol pushed Syaoran forward after that. Again, Ollivander took his measurements. After several tries, Syaoran was chosen by his new wand, fifteen inches, ebony and dragon heartstring. Finally, Eriol stepped forward, Sakura by his side.  
  
"Mr. Hiiragizawa. I believe that you already have a wand. I've got it in the back."  
  
"Yes, but Sakura is still in need." Eriol smiled.  
  
"I've got a letter for you." Sakura said with a little voice, taking the letter from her pocket and giving it to Ollivander.  
  
The old man read it carefully. He finished with a knowing smile on his face, before waving his right hand. Three boxes flew from the back of the shop. Ollivander took them and presented the first one to Eriol.  
  
"I think that this belongs to you. Fourteen inches, ebony and sphinx hair."  
  
Eriol took the box and opened it, taking his wand out. He gave it a switch and black and blue sparkles shot in the air. With a smile, he put the wand back in the box. Then, Mr. Ollivander gave Sakura her own box.  
  
"This is yours. Seventeen inches, yew and griffin feather."  
  
As Sakura took the wand, white and gold little stars shot from the tip. She looked at Eriol, who was still smiling at her. With an exasperated sighed, the Card Mistress turned to Mr. Ollivander, who was giving the last box to Touya.  
  
"I don't have any magic left." The young man said.  
  
"Any oriental magic left, for this was the only one you knew about, so the only one you could gave to Yue. You still have your occidental magic. Why do you think I insisted that you should learn with the others during the holiday?" Eriol said.  
  
"I suppose this has something to do with Clow, once again." Sakura said.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes." Ollivander answered. "Your, your brother and Eriol's wands were created by Clow Reed. He used the one that, now, belongs to Eriol and gave the three of them to my ancestor for safe keeping. Now, I gave them back, as promise, to Clow's reincarnation and his children."  
  
"I think I'm a bit lost with the reincarnation thing." Ron muttered.  
  
"Don't worry. I was there from the beginning and I'm as lost as you." Tomoyo said with a smile.  
  
Soon, everyone was laughing and they stepped outside Ollivanders to go back to the Leaky Cauldron. There, they talked again before the Card Masters had to go back.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow in the train." Hermione, Harry and Ron shouted as their new friends were going back into the Muggle world.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N Sorry about my lack of update but the RL keeps getting in the way. Tell me if I should keep writing or stop here. 


End file.
